Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{12}{15}-7\dfrac{4}{9} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {7} - {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {7} + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 9 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{36}{45}-\dfrac{20}{45}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{16}{45}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{16}{45}$